


Zloghvw guhdpv

by Amaikurai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill siendo romantico, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pines Family, Romance, Supportive Mabel Pines, True Love, cliches, cursilerias, familiar, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Ese último día de verano no sería como los otros. Una promesa los conectaba y su vínculo sería una interesante condena que los uniría más, incluso en sus sueños más locos. BillDip.





	Zloghvw guhdpv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofStarsandMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/gifts).



> Este es un hermoso regalo hecho con mucho amor para Nori, el pino de mi dorito<3  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendo de mi OTP~
> 
> Por cierto, es importante saber que en este semiAU no pasó el raromagedon, simplemente Bill desapareció por unos años y luego volvió de la nada(?) Se recomienda escuchar la canción de Wildest Dreams de Taylor Swift que me dio la idea de hacer esto, aunque yo escuché la version pitched, lol.

El sonido de algo duro golpeando su ventana lo despertó de golpe, pues el susto se había llevado su adormilada conciencia casi en un instante. Era en momentos como este que no le agrada tener el sueño ligero. Murmuró una leve maldición, tal vez algún animal había chocado contra su ventana. Miró a su lado como un acto reflejo, esperando encontrar la cama de su hermana, pero ya habían sido un par de veranos atrás cuando ella y él tenían su propia habitación cuando visitaban a sus tíos. Todo quedaba en sus manos entonces. Se deshizo de las cobijas que lo cubrían y se levantó dispuesto a revisar al causante que interrumpió su descanso.

Abrió las cortinas, más no vio nada. Afuera sólo percibía la oscuridad del bosque, siendo levemente alumbrada un par de luces provenientes de la cabaña, mas que nada con la intención de alejar a los animales. Al parecer no había funcionado, pensó el chico. Normalmente alguien cualquiera dejaría pasar lo que pasó y volvería a a la cama pero, curioso como él era, debía saber qué fue aquello que lo despertó. Abrió la ventana sintiendo una leve oleada de calor chocar contra su fresca piel, observó hacia abajo esperando encontrar algo que le diera una pista, en lugar de ver que alguna de sus sospechas se volvía realidad, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al encontrar la razón.

—¡Pino!

Lo escucho llamarlo, más bien gritar en el silencio de la naturaleza, pues ni siquiera los grillos entonaban sus canciones.

—¡Bill¡ ¡¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la noche?!—Intento susurrar pero sus palabras sonaron más alto de lo que quería debido a su sorpresa.

—Vengo por ti—rodó los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Vamos, demos un paseo.

Dipper resistió las ganas de tallar sus sienes en un gesto de exasperación, debía ser paciente con Bill Cipher. Digo estaba bien lo quería, pero estaba loco si creía que saldría con él tan tarde y con ese calor, no era mucho pero si era un gran contraste con el interior fresco de la cabaña. Alabados sean los aires acondicionados, especialmente cuando por fin pudo convencer a su tío Stan de comprar uno.

—¡¿Es en serio?! Son las dos de la mañana, además mañana debo ayudar al tío Ford temprano.

Quisiera que esa fuera un razón suficiente para detener a su novio, pero conociéndolo iba a necesitar más que eso para convencerlo, sobretodo tomando en cuenta lo pegadizo que se había vuelto estos últimos días.

—Mi querido Pino, no seas un aguafiestas, ¡diviértete! La vida es corta para ustedes los mortales. Debes disfrutarla al máximo, además el sueño está sobrevalorado—hizo un ademán con su mano como restándole importancia. Si no fuera porque Bill estaba en su forma humana y no en su forma original, eso sonaría irónico. No, espera, aun seguía siendo un demonio del sueño, así que si, era irónico.

—Al rato hablamos, Bill, como dije tengo que…

Se giró, esperando que con eso diera terminada la conversación.

Su oración quedó atrapada en su garganta como el aire en sus pulmones cuando de un salto el rubio llego hasta su ventana antes de ser lanzado de nuevo al bosque debido al escudo que rodeaba la cabaña.

—¡Bill!

Ahora no le importaba si era escuchado, lo único que su cerebro alcanzó a analizar es que debía salir para asegurarse que su pareja estaba bien. Sabía que su tío se había vuelto más paranoico debido a los rumores de que Bill podría haber regresado (así pasó desde el verano pasado, pero él no lo sabía y mucho menos que tenía una relación con su sobrino), por lo cual había reforzado la seguridad mágica la cabaña el doble, temiendo que el demonio aun quisiera sus diarios o la ruptura que había logrado sellar. Dipper tomó sus pantuflas más cercanas y bajó apurado las escaleras, atrás quedaron los miedos de que pudiera despertar a su familia, lo primero era llegar y revisar a Bill. Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el bulto cerca de los arbustos, comenzando una inspección rápida por el cuerpo del moreno en busca de alguna herida o quemadura. En lugar de escuchar algún quejido de dolor, Bill comenzó a reír.

—Bueno, eso fue electrizante—dijo sacudiéndose el polvo— Los viejos trucos del pelo de unicornio y hechizos nunca fallan, no me digas, fue seis dedos, ¿no es así?—sonrió divertido a lo que Dipper frunció el ceño golpeando el hombro del contrario.

—¡Pudiste haberte lastimado, idiota!

—Aww, te preocupas por mí, mi amado Pino—canturreo abrazando al menor.

—Obviamente, Sherlock—contestó ligeramente enojado, no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente la locura hizo. Bill emitió algo parecido a un ronroneo antes de que volviera hablar acariciando la espalda de Dipper.

—Me gusta esta cosa humana, esto que le dices abrazar. La temperatura afuera es alta pero tu calidez es mi favorita, Dipper.

Un rosado sonrojo cubrió el rostro del muchacho hasta las orejas, ¿cómo era posible que un demonio como Bill dijera tales palabras? ¡Y como golpe fatal a su corazón se atrevió a usar su nombre! Escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor, no quería que lo viera tan avergonzado. Sin embargo, Bill no pensaba lo mismo por lo que se alejó ligeramente tomando el rostro del menor entre sus manos.

—Ustedes los humanos sí que son raros, sus cuerpos tienen una alta temperatura interna y aun así se las arreglan para incrementarla cuando reciben halagos o sienten vergüenza. Que interesante—observó al menor como si estudiara todo su ser, contemplando cada rasgo, especialmente su ojos color avellana que lo miraban expectante.

—Eh, Bill—rompió Dipper sintiéndose cohibido— Tus ojos… están brillando otra vez—respondió hipnotizado por el cambio. No importa si ya lo había visto varias veces anteriormente, siempre lograba capturar su atención.

Esta vez fue Bill quien desvió la mirada y se alejó, queriendo esconder el leve rubor en sus mejillas, maldijo en voz alta culpando a su cuerpo humano. Debido a que seguía teniendo la mayoría de sus poderes en ese contenedor de carne, como él lo llamaba, sus ojos cambiaban de los normales ojos dorados y humanos a una mirada amarilla con una pupila felina cuando se encontraba demasiado emocionado o excitado. Tenía que ver algo con que esas emociones avivaba más sus poderes por lo cual su lado demoníaco salía a flote. Pronto ambos se sintieron expuestos, pues justamente el uno vio lo que el otro inútilmente quería ocultar. Por lo que Dipper decidió terminar con la tensa atmósfera, levantándose para disponerse a entrar de nuevo a la cabaña.

—S-Será mejor que vuelva a la c-cama… tal vez los he despertado y…— Intentó explicarse pero Bill lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

—¿No darías un paseo conmigo?—preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Dipper se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta cuán adorable se veía Bill en ese momento. Su cerebro difícilmente podía procesar algo que no fuera lanzarse de nuevo a los brazos del contrario.

—Yo…

—Vamos, no puedes negarte. Además ya estas afuera, no perderas nada con un simple paseo.

Ahí tenía un punto, ya había salido y solamente sería una pequeña caminata por el bosque.

—Vale, pero no será por mucho tiempo debo dormir un poco también.

Bill se levantó también, sacudiendo el resto de la suciedad de su pantalón.

—Está hecho, es un trato, eres mío el resto de la noche.

Dipper quiso agregar algo sobre serlo por más tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cursi que sonaría, por lo que se detuvo, sintiéndose ajeno a él mismo. Desde que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Bill no podía evitar pensar en frases romanticas y sentir que su pulso se acelerara con esas palabras llenas de dulzura. Sabía Bill era un demonio y que ellos no sentían lo que los humanos llamaban amor exactamente, sino más bien podría interpretar lo que recibía de Bill como un apego emocional, una conexión que ambos compartían.

Y de nuevo se estaba desviando hacia sus pensamientos, ya que no se había percatado de que Bill lo llevaba por el bosque hasta que se detuvo abriéndose paso entre los arbustos llegaron a su destino: era el claro cercano al lago.

Dipper se quedó quieto al instante, sus ojos llenos de fascinación con la vista ante él. La luna se reflejaba sobre el lago y brindaba su luz sobre el bosque, el cielo estaba despejado mostrando la infinidad de estrellas en el firmamento. Todo un paisaje digno de admirar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un lugar al cual iba frecuentemente a investigar criaturas tenebrosas pudiera verse de una forma tan mágica?

—Eso es porque no lo has visitado de noche, Pino—interrumpió Bill.

—¿Qué?—susurro Dipper confundido, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que el mayor había hecho— No leas mi mente sin permiso, cuantas veces te lo he dicho—regaño, pero su expresión denotaba que no estaba molesto, sino más bien acostumbrado. Una fresca risa llegó a sus oídos y se giró a ver a Bill.

—Ay, Dipper, eres tan lindo cuando tratas de parecer enojado—declaró acariciando la mejilla del menor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese lado en Bill que aún seguía confundiendolo, llamándolo por su nombre personal usando ese tono afectuoso. Era un poco desconcertante ver tal parte de Bill, ya que quedaba lejos de la impresión de un demonio malvado que siempre cargaba—. Estás divagando. Además sabes cuanto me importas, no me gusta verte triste ni aterrado. Bueno sobre el dolor ya sabes que pienso—lanzó un guiño.

Fue entonces que Dipper recordó el lado sádico de Bill en la intimidad, no es que le hiciera algún daño pero el mayor sabía cómo manejar el dolor para hacerlo placentero. Y el color afloró en su rostro por segunda vez en la noche, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Se sentía avergonzado de tocar tal tema de forma tan natural, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la felicidad llenaba su ser. Ambos contrastando, una parte de él queriendo detener sus frases con el temor de morir de amor y otra parte de él conmovido por tales palabras.

Nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, era algo agotador y agradable a la vez. En definitiva, su vida se había vuelto complicada y él no era más que un masoquista que disfrutaba de ello.

—Me impresiona cómo pensabas con tanta fluidez de camino a este lugar aun siendo consciente de puedo leer tus pensamientos.

—Aun así, te pediría que primero me avises.

—A veces lo hago sin darme cuenta—. Bill hizo aparecer la gorra del menor de la nada con su mágica la cual atrapó en su mano para luego ponerla en la cabeza del menor, sabiendo que se sentía más cómodo usándolo. Dipper susurro un gracias y luego su mano tomó la mano del contrario para guiarlo al centro del lugar y sentarse, invitándolo a tomar un lugar a su lado. Dipper obedeció casi de forma automática y Bill recostó su cabeza en su regazo.

—Puede que sea un demonio—comenzó al mismo tiempo que Dipper jugaba con los mechones rubios de Bill atraído por lo que diría.—. Pero como te he explicado antes, también tenemos emociones, no somos los estereotipos que piensas de seres sin corazón. Claro somos más crueles y despiadados pero en nuestro interior también guardamos otras emociones más compasivas, las cuales catalogamos como débiles y sólo para humanos, por lo general se mantienen ocultas. Puede que yo parezca un ser despiadado ante los demás, pero mi vínculo contigo es más fuerte. Supongo que se compara con lo que ustedes llaman cariño o amor. Digo si quieres llamarle así no me molesta—se encorvó ligeramente de hombros con un leve rubor. Dipper se quedó en silencio, procesando sus palabras. Sus manos se detuvieron y fue cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente Bill si sentía lo que él.

—Yo tambien te quiero, Bill—sonrió sincero, el nombrado comprendió el gesto y respondió con una sonrisa igual, quedándose ambos en un mundo propio en el cual solo existían ellos dos. Fue entonces que Bill cortó el ambiente girándose levemente para abrazar la cintura del menor y ocultar su rostro en las pijamas del otro.

—Esto es bueno, pero a la vez malo.

—¿A qué te refieres,Bill?—cuestionó preocupado por tal cambio drástico.

—Estas emociones van más allá de lo que crees así como la ira, la frustración y la crueldad son fuertes sentimientos en nosotros, también son todas las demás.

Si antes Dipper estaba confundido, ahora su mente se había perdido completamente en algún punto de la conversación. Un momento ambos estaban llenándose de cariño mutuo y al siguiente Bill se comportaba como si algo malo fuese pasar. A menos que así fuera.

—¡Bill! ¿Qué intentas decir?—El menor tomó de los hombros al mayor levantandolo para enfrentar el tema de frente, estaba preocupado por sus palabras. Lo que no esperaba encontrar era la mirada dolida de Bill, la cual cambió por una indiferente una fracción de siguiente, pero era tarde y Dipper lo había visto.

—Tu sabes que día es, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, era jueves, ¿no?

—¿Qué tiene que ver con eso? ¿Qué pasa con que sea jueves?

—A veces para ser muy listo no piensas más allá de lo que ves.

Dipper captó el insulto y sintiéndose ofendido frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo nada, ni estos cambios repentinos de humor que tienes. Asi que, explicame de una vez que está pasando, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ¿por qué las emociones son peligrosas para ti?

—¡Por que me he vinculado a ti, Pino! ¡Por eso los demonios ignoramos las demás emociones que no consideramos importantes para dominar a otros, incluyendo el amor! ¡Ahora no puedo estar mucho tiempo alejado de ti o me debilito! ¡Y hoy es el último día de verano que estarás aquí!

Eso explicaba el porqué Bill era más cariñoso con él desde que llegó, sobretodo el último par de semanas, como le pedía más y más tiempo juntos. Demonios, ¡el verano casi terminaba y el volvería a Piedmont!

—¿Q-Qué pasa si te debilitas? ¿Acaso tu…?—. Tartamudeo ligeramente, con el miedo recorriendo su ser, temiendo terminar su pregunta con unas palabras que si fuera el niño del verano que lo conoció por primera vez estaría normal decir. Pero ahora decirlas sonaba tan distante e incorrecto.

—No, no moriría de una forma tan sencilla, si es lo que intentas decir. Pero si es muy doloroso… Y no del dolor placentero que suelo conocer—bromeó. El castaño comprendió el uso del humor, que sonó más plano que nada. Era la forma en la que Bill desviaba su atención. Bueno esta vez no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente y para su mala suerte Dipper captó el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Es? Bill, dime honestamente, ¿cómo es que nos vinculamos? ¿cuándo fue?— El nombrado se negó a responder volviendo a esconderse en la calidez del chico—. Respondeme.

—El verano pasado cuando firmaste el pacto al besarnos—respondió a regañadientes.

Y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido, cuando por fin pudo acomodar las pistas encontró la razón del vacío que sintió cuando dejó Gravity Falls el verano pasado, creyó que esa sensación provenía de sus recientes sentimientos descubiertos hacia Bill. Primero habían formado una tolerable amistad y luego se dio cuenta de que su apego era algo más que amigos. Y él que dio el primer movimiento fue Bill cuando lo besó al final de su estadía en el pueblo, justo antes de irse. Después de eso se la pasó reflexionando sobre lo que pasó y adjudicó la reciente sensación de depresión que lo acompañó a California con extrañar al demonio, sus tíos y la aventura.

—Entonces, ¿ya has sufrido de esta abstinencia antes? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—Cómo si necesitara la ayuda de un humano para sentirme mejor.

Claro que Dipper sabía cuán orgulloso era Bill para pedir su ayuda, lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía saber que sufría por su culpa y sobre todo se sentía traicionado de que no confiara en él.

Bill suspiró y se incorporó para que sus miradas quedaran a la par, tomó la mano del castaño y con la otra sostuvo la mejilla izquierda del menor. Dipper percibió la ternura en cada roce disfrutando el tacto.

—No es que no confie en ti, es sólo que esto es como mi debilidad y me hace sentir tan inferior… No sabía que esto pasaría, lo supuse cuando todos los demonios que conocí evitaban tener piedad por otras especies y creí que era por su naturaleza despiadada. Mas cuando te fuiste el verano pasado tuve que ocultarme en una cueva debido al sufrimiento de mi interior, era desgarrador, por eso cuando volviste después de un año; todo lo que sufrí palideció con una agradable sensación que me recorrió. Sanaste cada parte de mi ser.

Dipper, no sabía en qué momento fue que su vista se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas que contenía. En cierta parte le avergonzaba llorar frente a otros, pero sentía que lo hacía más por Bill, quien se resistía de expresar sus emociones. Sin poder contenerse más se lanzó hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

—En serio eres un idiota, idiota...—susurró, sus improperios fueron opacados por el temblor de su voz. Bill le devolvió el abrazo olvidándose del golpe en su espalda cuando cayó junto con el menor.

—Tienes suerte de que seas alguien importante y no desee lastimarte por esos insultos.

Dipper se rió levemente.

—Tu sabes bien a qué me refiero. Te estoy regañando por ser tan orgulloso y no decirme.

—Ajá, y lo haces en forma de decirme que soy un tonto.

—Bien, puede que seas tonto, pero eres mi tonto.

Ambos sonrieron uniendo sus frentes y cerrando los ojos, limitándose a disfrutar la presencia del otro. Y de nuevo volvió aquel acogedor silencio entre los dos en los cuales se sentían libres y comprendidos en su propia burbuja personal.

Dipper giró su cuerpo recostandose al lado de Bill con sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—Sabes que debo regresar a California, es mi último año de preparatoria. Después de eso planeaba mudarme a Gravity Falls y ser el aprendiza tiempo completo de Ford y trabajar en la tienda de Stan. Pero para que mis padres accedieran acepté terminar mis estudios.

—Lo entiendo.

—¡Ah! Desearía que pudieras salir de Gravity Falls e ir conmigo… Lo siento.

Ambos recordaron los límites de Bill, uno de muchos, era que por alguna extraña razón no podía avanzar más allá del bosque. Es como si estuviera encerrado en un domo invisible.

—¿Por qué? No es tu culpa que no pueda salir, algo me ata a este lugar.

—Claro que es mi culpa… si tu no hubieses firmado el pacto ahora no estarías sufriendo de esa forma.

Bill se rió levemente.

—Niño, eres como un imán aun si no hubiésemos firmado el pacto el verano pasado, esto tendría que pasar en un futuro. Siempre resultaste ser alguien interesante para mi. Pero si hay una solución, al menos una temporal.

Dipper se incorporó recargándose sobre sus codos.

—¡¿La hay?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero?

—Las cosas a su tiempo, Pino.

La expresión de Dipper claramente exclamaba un "¿me estas bromeando verdad?" Ni siquiera debía leer su mente para saber que así era.

—Bien, ¿y cual es?

—Que siempre me recuerdes.

—Pero si yo…

—Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es en tus sueños, puedo tomar energía de tus sueños a pesar de la distancia, ya que tenemos un vínculo. Así sobrelleve año pasado aunque no funcionó bien porque estabas distraído con tu vida que en ratos te olvidabas de mi, no completamente, pero tus pensamientos estaban concentrados en tu vida personal más que en mi. Al menos al dormir.

—Es que cada que pensaba en ti me llenaba la nostalgia y me sentía deprimido por no verte, así que decidí distraerme hasta que volviera. Lo siento.

—No mentiré, Pino, eso duele, aunque comprendo que no lo sabías y buscabas una forma de aliviar la tristeza. Ambos somos inexpertos en este nuevo tema.

—Pero si pienso en ti otra vez estando de lejos, ¿no será peor para ambos?

Bill negó con la cabeza. —Esta vez será por ambas partes, lo otro es porque nos necesitábamos al mismo tiempo pero cuando tu pensabas en mí yo estaba distraído y viceversa.

—Ya veo—concluyó desviando su vista al cielo estrellado, el cual comenzaba a mostrar signos diurnos, como un leve destello que se alzaba en el horizonte—. Mierda, ya casi amanece y yo dejé la puerta de la cabaña abierta.

—¿Y? Relájate, Pino. Aún tenemos tiempo, quiero ver contigo el amanecer, ¿me acompañas?

Dipper dejó de balbucear excusas y se concentró en las palabras de Bill. Seguramente estaba siendo un egoísta y sobrereaccionando sobre su escapada nocturna. Ya que lo pensaba bien no tenía mucho tiempo que podrían compartir ese día, pues sería su fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo cual estaría ocupado todo el tiempo junto a Mabel, en la mañana debía ayudar a Ford y al atardecer tomaría el autobús a casa. No había cabida para un adiós decente en su agenda del día. Se relajó y decidió compartir un rato más junto al rubio, aprovechó que Bill se había sentado para recargarse junto a él.

Pronto sin esperarlo una estrella fugaz pasó al lado de la constelación que le había ganado su apodo, la osa mayor. Sintió unos brazos envolverle y un susurro en su oído.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Dipper.

El nombrado sintió una cálida sensación recorrerlo y sus ojos se llenaron de un poco de agua, era felicidad pura la que lo llenaba en esos momentos.

—Gracias, Bill—. Giró su cabeza levemente para unir sus labios en un beso casto y corto, para después ser empujado al pasto. Con Bill sobre él una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos brillando de nuevo.

—¿Por qué el agradecimiento? Si aún no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Dipper sonrió divertido.

—Pero sé que me encantará.

.

Volvió a la cabaña justamente cuando el amanecer terminó, pero aún era temprano, esperaba que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia. Después de haber recibido el regalo de su novio, que ciertamente le había encantado, Bill lo teletransporto de regreso. Le había reclamado que pudo haberlos llevado directamente al claro en la noche en lugar de caminar a lo que simplemente respondió, "¿Dónde estaría nuestro paseo si lo hubiera hecho?"

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza con una gran sonrisa al recordarlo, acomodando su ropa y cabello, el romanticismo y ternura de Bill era algo siempre lograban acelerar su corazón. Camino despacio, cerrando con cuidado la puerta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando escucho un ruido provenir de arriba, rápidamente se giro con dirección contraria, justo cuando su hermana le saludo.

—¡Dipper, buenos días! Te has levantado temprano, ¿estás emocionado por nuestra fiesta que te despertaste temprano como yo?—anunció con una voz demasiado alegre para alguien que recién se levanta, pero era su hermana, así que eso no era sorpresa.

—¿Ah, sí?—respondió algo confundido—. Quiero decir, ¡ah sí! Me levanté hace un rato, ya que no pude dormir muy bien…

No era del todo mentira.

—Excelente, yo tampoco dormí emocionada y planeando la celebracion de hoy. De hecho estaba por preparar mi jugo especial de Mabel. ¡Estoy segura que te dará la energía que necesitas¡ ¡No te quedes atrás Pato tu favorito! —la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta la cocina comenzando a preparar dicho néctar sin esperar que el chico si quiera pudiera responder, atrás de ellos venían su cerdito mascota.

—De hecho, Mabel, creo que es muy temprano mejor vuelvo a la cama un rato más.

Y con suerte podría obtener al menos un par de horas de sueño antes de Ford lo llamase.

—¡Buenos días, niños! ¿Quién está listo para hacer un viaje sorpresa al lago?—Saludó su Stan entrando en la cocina inesperadamente, seguido por Ford y sacando los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno. Dipper se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la voz de su tío, ¿viaje? ¿pero que no tenían una fiesta en la tarde?

—Pero tío Stan, ya tengo planeada la fiesta de la tarde, mira la lista lo tengo casi todo.

Mientras su hermana hablaba con su tío Stan, él se giró a ver sorprendido que su tío Ford también estaba despierto.

—Buenos días, Dipper—saludó despeinando los cabellos del joven.

—¡Tio Ford! Creí que me necesitabas para ayudarte esta mañana.

—Así era, pero puedo manejarlo, además es su cumpleaños y el último día de este verano en su estadía aquí, no quiero que te lo pierdas. Tienes el día libre. Es más yo también iré al lago.

—Está decidido será un corto viaje familiar matutino—intervino Stan vertiendo la masa de los panqueques en la sartén, pasando los pocos que había hecho a la chica para que los dejara en la mesa, quien también le dio unos cuantos a Pato—. No te preocupes, Mabel, cariño, volveremos justo a tiempo para arreglar la mejor fiesta de todas.

La chica, quien había estado ligeramente conmocionada y preocupada de que sus planes se vieran afectados, cambio por una actitud de alegría y abrazó a sus tíos.

—Gracias, tío Stan, tío Ford, ¡este es uno de los mejores veranos que he tenido!

—Mabel, siempre dices eso cada verano—interrumpió Dipper sirviendose un par de panqueques agregándoles miel de maple. Ya se había resignado a quedarse a desayunar y que no dormiría nada ese día, mas no se arrepentía de nada. Luego recordó lo que dijo su tío sobre el viaje, sería al lago, un lugar cercano a donde él y Bill…

—Dip, cada verano es el mejor obviamente—respondió ella como si fuera lo más común en el mundo ante ese comentario. Luego una ligera carcajada sonó por el lugar al notar el sonrojo de su hermano—. Tu cara parece un tomate.

—¿Estas bien, Dipper?—preguntó Ford—. Podría ser fiebre, ¿estás seguro de ir?

Dipper se obligó a calmarse.

—¿Eh? ¡Si! Lo estoy, será divertido tener un viaje familiar.

Dejó sus recuerdos a un lado y se concentró en la conversación sobre qué hacer en el viaje. Al final decidieron ir a pescar unas cuantas horas, como esa vez que Stan los llevó por primera vez al lago y ellos se fueron con Soos, aún se sentía algo culpable pero su tío le había asegurado que no guardaba rencores.

El viaje al lago fue corto, pero divertido, especialmente cuando Mabel y Ford cayeron al lago intentando recuperar una de las cañas favoritas de Stan. Dipper pasó un buen rato en compañía de sus familiares riendo y recordando momentos del pasado, sus ojos en algunos momentos buscaron la presencia de Bill, más por un acto reflejo que nada, pero no logro encontrarlo. Al volver a la cabaña ambos gemelos se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la fiesta ya estaba lista, pues Wendy, Soos y sus amigos habían preparado todo en su ausencia. Evidentemente el inesperado viaje de sus tíos era una distracción para que los demás se pusieran manos a la obra para brindarles un buen cumpleaños y una despedida temporal.

—¡Una fiesta sorpresa!—exclamó alegre Mabel bajando del carro de Stan a la velocidad de un rayo cuando vio que toda la cabaña se hallaba decorada en el exterior. Dipper la siguió pero a un paso comparado a una velocidad humana rápida— ¿Cómo saben que amo las fiestas sorpresas?

—Intuición— respondieron sus dos tíos encorvandose ligeramente de hombros, aún cuando la chica era un libro abierto sobre sus gustos.

—¡Gracias, gracias!—Volvió a abrazar a sus tíos y ellos felizmente correspondieron.

—Muchas gracias, tío Ford, tío Stan— Dipper también les dio un corto abrazo.

—Sólo lo mejor para nuestros queridos sobrinos.

—Y también es mi agradecimiento por ayudarme con mis experimentos, joven aprendiz. Ahora vayan a divertirse como los jóvenes que son.

—Vamos tío Ford, diviertanse como nosotros, yo sé que quieren—retó ella con un tono divertido tomó a ambos hombres de los brazos y se encaminó a la fiesta—. Dipper no te quedes como estatua allá atrás, apura el paso.

El nombrado se dio cuenta de nuevo se había quedado analizando el lugar en búsqueda de su novio pero debido al escudo le era muy difícil acercarse.

—Si, ya voy—respondió distraído para luego unirse al gran ánimo del ambiente. Después hablaría con Bill.

El tiempo se fue rápido entre juegos, bromas y piñatas(cortesía de ella abuela de Soos), mientras la comida fue deliciosa por parte de Melody y Wendy. Así que como Mabel lo había dicho, la fiesta sorpresa fue todo un éxito. Todos se divirtieron y festejaron de cada uno de los gemelos, con la promesa de verse el siguiente verano. Aunque Dipper anunció que él se mudaría a ese lugar, cosa que sorprendió a sus tíos, pero no les molestaba. En cambio Mabel declaró que había sido aceptada en el colegio de moda y confección que ella quería ir, pero prometió ir a visitar el pueblo en cada vacaciones que tuviera la oportunidad.

—Fue un buen verano, ¿no lo crees, Dipper?—comentó Mabel recargada en el marco de la puerta con una expresión nostálgica pero alegre en su rostro, atrapando a su hermano mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

—Así fue—contestó en un suspiro sonriendo hacia su hermana.

—¿Estas listo?

—Si.

Dipper cerró bien la maleta, ésta vez llevaría de regreso sólo lo que ocupaba, pues ya desde ese momento planeaba quedarse en esa misma habitación así que no sentía que debía llevarse muchas cosas de ahí. Después de asegurarse que llevaba todo en orden camino con su hermana a la salida, afuera de la cabaña todo estaba bañado en un tenue anaranjado, señalando el inicio del atardecer. Los dos fueron acompañados por su tíos y amigos cercanos a la parada del autobús, todos estaban ahí para decirles adiós. Todos excepto uno.

Fue entonces que Dipper sintió la necesidad de correr y buscar a Bill para despedirse. Sería un año largo y nada le aseguraba que él no sufría durante su ausencia, además de que seguramente estaría solo todo ese tiempo. Dejó su maleta y corrió hacia el bosque ignorando los gritos de los demás preocupados por esa repentina actitud. Sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en encontrar a Bill. Estaba tan metido en su búsqueda que no noto la rama que sobresalía de uno de los árboles haciéndolo caer, más hubo golpe porque unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

—¡¿Acaso quieres lastimarte, Pino?! ¡¿Como se te ocurre correr así por el bosque sin el menor cuidado?!

En lugar de responder Dipper abrazo fuertemente al demonio, quien se quedó pasmado por el repentino gesto.

—Te extrañaré, y mucho, por favor no sufras por mi.

Al principio no recibió respuesta alguna pero luego Bill correspondió su abrazo, se separó suavemente para depositar un beso sobre los labios de su chico para luego mirarlo con ternura.

—En serio eres todo un crío. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, solo será un año más, eso no es mucho tomando en cuenta la edad de mi existencia. Puedo esperar y sobre lo del sufrimiento, ya te expliqué que sólo necesitas recordarme cada noche.

—Así lo haré.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente compartiendo un beso más, este más apasionado que los otros.

—Hasta el siguiente verano, Bill—respondió en un jadeo después de esa despedida tan excitante.

—Algo mejor, te veré esta noche en tus sueños, mi querido Pino—sonrió y Dipper le correspondió conociendo la verdad tras esas palabras.

Regreso a la parada del autobús siendo recibido por todos preguntando que rayos le había pasado él sencillamente se excusó diciendo que había visto una criatura que estaba estudiando en el bosque y que quiso sacarle una fotografía, no era muy creíble pero funcionó. Justo a tiempo en que el autobús llegaba, los dos chicos agradecieron una vez más antes de subir al autobús junto con Pato, el conductor ya sabía quienes eran, así que se limitó a suspirar resignado y dar marcha al motor.

Mabel y Dipper se despidieron todos desde la ventana mientras poco a poco desaparecían a la lejanía, antes de salir del bosque Dipper notó una persona entre los arbustos, para luego darse cuenta que era Bill quien estaba presente para verlo una última vez antes de esa separación temporal. Se acomodó en el asiento con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y cerró los ojos disfrutando de los buenos momentos del día.

—¿Y…?—alargó la sílaba Mabel—. ¿Quien es el rubio? Me gusta su cabello, es negro en las raíces y tiene las puntas rubias, es buen estilo.

Dipper abrió los ojos de golpe por la tremenda bomba verbal de su hermana.

—N-No se de q-que estás hablando… Seguramente lo imaginaste—su voz temblorosa lo delataba estaba nervioso y no sabía mentir.

Mabel entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

—Soy tu hermana, Dipper, además que soy una chica, sé reconocer el romance cuando lo veo—declaró—. Entonces dime, ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?, ¿cómo lo conociste?, ¿cuál es su nombre?, ¿planeabas escapar ayer en la noche con él? ¿no tendrá un hermano gemelo de causalidad que pueda presentarme?

Demasiadas preguntas lo mareaban, pero no había escapatoria del interrogatorio.

—Yo.. eh... Es una historia muy larga—bostezo, en un intento por desviar el tema recordó que no había dormido nada— Y estoy cansado, fue un día largo.

—Dipper—. Fue sacudido por su hermana, lo sabía ni siquiera podría dormir en su viaje de regreso.

—Esta bien, pero antes que nada quiero que me dejes terminar de contar todo de una vez.

—Soy todo oídos y nada de interrupciones— hizo un ademán con su mano como si cerrara su boca con un cierre, imitando a su hermano cuando lo hacía.

—Bien, todo comenzó el verano pasado…

Y así comenzó a relatar su historia con largo camino de regreso a California y con la promesa de que al dormir, su amado estaría presente hasta en sus sueños más salvajes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? XD
> 
> Disculpas si mi Bill cursi esta fuera de personaje, juro que peleo conmigo misma por mantener mis headcanons de él siendo Bill, pero mi lado shipper fluff me domina a veces(?)  
> Ellos dos necesitan más amor<3
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!
> 
> (Besos y abrazos a Nori *emoji de ojitos*)


End file.
